Kamen rider gaim orange hunter: The bleached world of blood
by Miss Le creator Rider of Love
Summary: KAMEN RIDER GAIM THE ORANGE HUNTER: BLEACH WORLD OF BLOOD OFFICIAL TRAILER AND TEASEARS NYA MADE BY YOUR CUTE CAT GIRL!
1. Chapter 1: Orange vs Orange

_**ORANGE WARLORD VS ORANGE HAIRED SHINIGAMI TEASEAR TRAILER.**_

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

 **1,10,100,1000,10000**

 **ORANGE CHARGE**

In the the night sky of Karakura town we see two figures fighting each other with blast & slashes. One was & Orange themed like armored warrior. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms & legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard & the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun. In his hand was an orange sliced like schmitar.

He attack the other figure with with a slash. The figure was standing there in a black shihakusho with a thick red strap across his chest.

He has four black vertical lines on his forearms & black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, & ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as a collar. Resting on his shoulder was a massive cleaver like blade with a silver hilt, grey wrappings, & a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself curved inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. The most noticeable thing about him was his orange coloured hair.

The Orange haired figure blocked it with ease followed by sideline making the Orange warlord lose his balance for a while before backflip away from him. He then pulled out the other sword before he dual wielded both swords with A slash.

The Orange haired figurehaired grunted while blocking his attack he do another slash at the Orange warlord Vitaly wounding him In the armor. The Orange warlord grunted before he combined both swords into a Naginata & he flipped his belts cutting blade twice.

 **ORANGE AU LAIT!**

He turn the Naginata around until it looked like an orange he threw it at the Orange haired figure whose sword was covered in spiritual pressure.

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

The sword was then knock of in mid air however the sword like gun was caught by the Orange warlord who took out a lock like fruit while taking out the one from his belt.

 **LOCK OFF!**

His arms part dissapered & he unlocked the fruit like lock.

 **ICHIGO!**

He then placed it in the drive bay while flipping the lever.

 **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSSUTO SPARK!**

A giant strawberry drop object his head before folding itself to the arms part. His visor & chestplate had completely changed with strawberry cutted like visor & a strawberry shaped chestplate.

He then threw strawberry like Kunai an it his several parts of the Orange haired figures shikashuo.

The Orange figures grunted before he did another thrust with his sword but it was blocked by the Orange warlord's. The Orange warlord then kicked The Orange haired figure away and quickly took of his Lockseed and locked it on the blader and the sword announced.

 **1,10,100**

 **ICHIGO CHARGE!**

A giant strawberry appeared in the air and 100 Strawberry like Kunai's rain on the Orange haired figure. The figure nearly didn't dodge the attack however he was meet with giant mace like pine wit his face making spit out blood.

 **PINE ARMS FUNSAI DESTROY!**

He was the meet with strong blows of attack from the Orange whose arms gadgets changed into water melon like themed. The Orange haired figure roared and slashed at the warlord making him nearly almost not dodging it the warlord then combined both mace and blade and used it as a combination of a mace blade and attacked with spins and slashing.

Both of them did obey powerful blow which knocked them far away front each other.

Both were staring at each other and threw warlord pulled out another lock like fruit.

 **FLARE ORANGE!**

While the figure in Orange hair held his sword with both hand and spiritual pressure surrounded him. The scene then turned blank.

 _ **SOIYA FLARE ORANGE ARMS! SWORD OF FIRE ON STAGE!**_

 _ **"BANKAI, TENSHA ZANGETSU!"**_

 _ **Kamen rider Gaim Orange Hunter: The Bleached World of Blood**_

Miss Le Creator: Hallo! 0 Hey everyone its me Le creators girlfriend! And yes I adrift my first fanfiction which is a trailer for the movie I have been working all day making this so please enjoy also I need help from uh PersonaQeminoid, Unicorn 369, Toa Solaric, Savoxgut & any possible authors or readers who want to give an OC request for Mr Durian I mean Bravo, Kurokage and Guridon!

You see I had veena ask front darling to make trailers for the movie but ara how should I put this I don't understand the characters of the OC sent by you guys so onegai please can Yout make a trailer and send it to the Forum on this link down here at the Kamen Rider Gaim T.O.H topic!

forum/Le-Creators-Rider-Taisen-War-x-Any-anime/183057/

So please I also want to inform you darling had and Asthma attack & is being healed at a hospital so please wish he would feel better! So this is your DEAD END so see you later and NYA~!


	2. Chapter 2: Knight vs Black Knight

_**THE BANANA KNIGHT VS THE BLACK KNIGHT TRAILER**_

Yuto looks around the new surround as he realized that he wasn't Remnant anymore, but...

"You got to be kidding me... I am back home?" Yuto asked in surprised. But there is something about this place seem to be familiar...

Yuto accidently bumped into Yuzu.

"Sorry..." Yuto's eyes wide in surprised at Yuzu and realized where he was. "Oh my god..."

I am in the world of Bleach!? Yuto thought in shocked.

* * *

Baron soon dodge an incoming attack from his attacker who is none other than Black Baron himself.

"You got to be kidding me... You're here!?" Baron exclaimed.

"You don't deserved to even wear that suit." Black Baron said with a dark tone. "And I will be the one to finishing you off!"

Black Baron soon slashes Baron with no remorse as Baron got send flying backward. The Dark Rider then uses his Cutting Knife and pressed it down once.

 **"COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"**

Black Baron's Banaspear suddenly start glowing with violet color before thrusting his Banaspear forward.

* * *

 ***Baron become a wanted criminal!?***

Everyone were shocked to see Black Baron trashing the town with the Inves on television.

"How can you be here when you're over there!?" Weiss asked, point to the television.

"That is not me!" Yuto protested.

"That is Black Baron..." Xalte said with disbelief.

"There is another Banana...?" Yang gawked.

"You aren't helping Yang!" Ruby and Yuto exclaimed.

* * *

Yuto is on a run for his life after dodging several police officers and Soul Reapers want his head for something he didn't do. He soon find a place to hide which was behind the brick walls and trying to take deep breaths.

"Damn that bastard..." Yuto growl with angry.

* * *

Soon tth scene focused on both Baron and Black Baron clashing with each other.

"Even if they aren't my family, I will protect them no matter what! I won't become like you or Kaito!" Baron declared taking out a lockseed.

 _ **THUNDER BANANA! ~KNIGHT OF LIGHTING SPEAR!~**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Terra Warrior

In the night of Karakura Town, Xalte wakes up from his unconsciousness and saw the town he seems familiar to know. "Where am i... I feel know this town... but where..." Xalte said in confused but feel knowing about the town where he is now.

Suddenly he heard an explosion not far from where he wakes up. "What was that? maybe i can know something..." He immediately ran to that place and got there he saw Ishida, Chad, Orihime are fighting against the Hollow.

'Is that Hollow!? in that mean im in the Bleach's World!?' He screamed in his mind. Without thinking he directly to the place which makes three people were surprised to see Xalte appear in the front of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing!? This is dangerous!?" Ishida yell to unknown guy who suddenly appear.

"Wait you can see the Hollow?" Orihime asked.

"I dont know... But i can help you guys to deal with that monster..." Xalte replied with smile and taking out his Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed and unlocked it. "Henshin!" BUDOU! The crack was opened with Budou Armor Part appear in the air.

"Giant... Grape" Chad asked.

"What... was... that..." Ishida's eyes widened

"Wow..." Orihime was speechless

Xalte perform his signature transform pose and placed the Lockseed on the driver and locked it.

 **LOCK ON!**

Then slicing it with the cutting blade.

 **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU! HOU! HA! HA! HA!**

The Budou Armor Part was falling down to Xalte's head and juice-like energy surrounding his body from the Armor and forming green and black bodysuit with the armor was flipped become chest armor and two other side become shoulder pads also his head is wearing green mask with purple helmet which make him like a chinese soldier. "Okay Hollow... It's time for a shoot Out!" asked Ryugen handling his weapon Budou Ryuhou.

* * *

 **BLOOD ORANGE SPARKING!**

"WEISS! WATCH OUT!" Seeing Bujin Gaim launched red blood energy slash to Weiss, Ryugen rushed and push Weiss out of there but he was taking attack from Bujin Gaim and automatically de-heshined injured Xalte.

"RYUGEN!/XALTE!" scream Team RWBY and three Riders shouted in horor as Alcor/Zangetsu charges at Bujin Gaim. "DAMN YOU!"

"Why... Why you do that..." Weiss asked injuried

"Because... Im your friend... Weiss..."

* * *

Xalte was ambushed by some Inves, Grimm and Hollow. "It looks im so screwed, but i didn't regret it... As long i have power to protect everyone what i care!" He taking out a brown colored Budou Lockseed. 'Maybe i should thanks to Kisuke-san after this'

 **TERRA BUDOU!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **HAI! TERRA BUDOU ARMS! DO RYU! HOU! HA! HA HA**

Miss Le Creator: Sorry if I flpost this late but I'm busy also I'm busy playing game named minecraft PE my Username is BunnyChan03 so if you want to play some of the server games with me go ahead but don't try to hit on me I dare you also Darling is playing to I think his username is Le_Creator anyway Ja Nee~!


End file.
